


We're Coming Home

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Ways To Say I Love You, majorly judging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Lucy is going with Alex, Astra, Hank and Kara for a mission





	

They are suiting up to move out. J’onn, Astra, Kara, Alex and Lucy. Susan wanted to go but they needed somebody to stay behind with Alura and to keep them updated on the situation at base. Lucy pulls on the pieces of her tack gear, fastening her weapons belt to her waist as the lasp piece. She studies herself in the mirror, this is the first time she’s going out as a member of the team and not simply as co-director of the DEO.

“You look like a true warrior,” a voice behind her says and she turns.

“If that’s what you want to call it,” she says, smiling at Alura.

Alura approaches her slowly stopping in front of her, “When do you leave?”

“Another hour or so,” she says quietly, looking up at Alura.

The Kryptonian reaches out slowly, her hand brushing gently at one of Lucy’s loose curls, “Be careful,” she says seriously.

“I always am, Alura.”

“This is different,” Alura tells her quietly. “None of you know what’s waiting for you in that place. For all you know when you get to Cadmus they’ll be waiting to capture you.” She grasps Lucy’s hand and pulls her closer, “I just gained this family, Lucy Lane, I don’t want to lose them so soon.”

Lucy shakes her head, bringing her own hand up to cup Alura’s cheek, “We are all coming back, Alura. Nothing could keep any of us away from you,” she meets the other woman’s eyes, “especially me. We’ll be home.” She leans forward then, her lips barely a breath away from the other woman’s, “I’ll come home to you,” she says quietly before she allows their lips to meet in a gentle, reassuring kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Majorly judging you 99. "Be careful"


End file.
